


Blue

by enbyboiwonder



Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Team Dad Joe West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Joe finds Cisco curled up in a chair, his back to the door, watching Harry's last correspondence.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon & Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: 50 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For anon.
> 
> I feel I should preface this by saying that I haven't been able to watch any of s6 yet, and I'm going only off of a few gifsets. But wow, I have so many feelings.

Joe hears the low cadence of Wells' voice and follows it down the hall. He peers into a darkened lab, the source of the sound, and finds Cisco curled up in a chair, his back to the door, watching Harry's last correspondence.

" _—real progress. I'll let you know. Anyway, miss you._ "

The projection clicks off, and Cisco thumbs it on again, setting his tiny corner of the lab awash in cold blue light.

" _So my latest experiment—_ "

Joe quietly turns away and leaves him to grieve.

* * *

He runs into Cisco again outside the elevator, as he's leaving STAR Labs. "Hey," he says.

Cisco blinks and looks up at him with solemn, red-rimmed eyes, coming to a halt a couple paces from him.

"You ever need an ear to listen," Joe tells him, "I'm here for you, okay?" He pulls Cisco into a one-armed embrace, the kid stiffening a little in surprise, and guides his head down to press a kiss to his crown. "You're just as much my kid as Iris, Barry, Wally, and Jenna."

He rubs his hand soothingly over the line of Cisco's back, and Cisco relaxes incrementally into the embrace, his arms coming up to wrap tight around Joe's back as he buries his face in his shirt. "Thanks, Joe," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> 43\. A kiss pressed to the top of the head


End file.
